Dried fruit arrives at a pitting facility with a wide variety of characteristics including moisture content and a range of sizes. A pitting facility has a goal of producing a package of pitted fruit with desired moisture characteristics. However, dried fruit pitting systems comprise many parts, including fruit washers, fruit steamers, fruit pitting mechanisms, pit and pitted fruit sorting devices, fruit packaging systems, and fruit transportation systems each with a number of parameters that are adjustable (e.g., fruit transportation speed, steamer temperature and steam density, fruit pitting mechanism speed, time spent in fruit washer, etc.). In the event that the parameters of each of the parts of the pitting system are not adjusted appropriately, pitting yield and/or moisture characteristics will not achieve target goals.